


Kittening around

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Heavy BDSM, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rimming, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: B'Elanna wants to try some new sexy things with Kathryn, who is the master and who is the slave?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 9





	Kittening around

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 11/02/2021

It was late. B’Elanna and Kathryn had snuggled up tightly together. They were both relieved to be free of duty for the next twenty four hours. They were discussing various things, including ideas that B’Elanna had for their day off.

“So B'El, what are you thinking about us doing tomorrow?” asked Kathryn.

B’Elanna smiled and gently said, “Well I was thinking about something that I had an idea for but I really need your input on it.”

Kathryn looked at her curiously, what did B’Elanna want to do that required her to agree to it as well? “What were you thinking then?” she asked.

B’Elanna sighed and replied “I really want to be your slave. I love it when you dominate me. Plus I'd love it as well if I could do some pet play to, I love being a Kitten, so what do you think?”

Kathryn didn’t speak for a moment, she was trying to process what B’Elanna had suggested to her. We've never done this before but I like the sound of this. Me in control, I like it very much. B’Elanna being my pet even better. Ooooo this is going to be an excellent day, she thought.

Kathryn darkly grinned, she lent closer to B’Elanna’s face and murmured “This is the best idea you've had. I really like this. Hmmmmm, you being my Kitten slave. I can’t think of anything else better.”

B’Elanna blushed, she couldn’t quite believe that Kathryn was going along with it. She squeezed her tightly and kissed her. For the next hour they began to discuss in detail about their plans for the day. Kathryn had also suggested about doing everything nude, but also that B’Elanna would have to wear collar, ears and a butt plug tail to make things perfect. B’Elanna agreed, she even suggested that she had black and white ears and tail and the collar and tag to be purple.

“Just one more thing, I know we need to come up with a safe word. How about something like purple?” she suggested.

“Perfect, I will need to doing some replicating in the morning but that’s alright, well B'El I think it’s time for some sleep. I’m Now really excited for tomorrow,” Kathryn replied.

Kathryn yawned, she placed her hands onto B’Elanna’s face, quickly kissed her and curled up as she dropped off to sleep. B’Elanna smiled. Well that went better than I thought it would. An entire day naked as Kitten, with Kath what more could I ask for and to be her bitch for the day even better. Her eyes slowly closed, she was picturing herself being at the mercy of Kathryn as her Kitten self.

The next morning, Kathryn woke early. She couldn’t sleep any more, she was thinking about what the day was going to bring. She rolled over and faced B’Elanna. Such a sweet, innocent girl. I’m about to dominate your world, she thought. Kathryn slipped off the bed and wandered to the end. She ripped the covers from B’Elanna and barked “Kitten, it's time for you to get up!”

B’Elanna sat up very slowly; she didn’t register straight away why Kathryn was demanding for her to get up. She looked at her through her sleepy eyes.

“For fuck sake Kath, what time is it? I was sleeping quite happi----ly, ah I’ve just realised, shit!” she asked.

B’Elanna quickly scrambled to the end of the bed, she had just realised what Kathryn was doing. She knelt in front of her, giving the look to forgive her.

“Well Kitten, seeing as you have taken a while to respond to your Mistresses orders, you'll be punished for it. Some ground rules, you'll only address me as Mistress anything else is not acceptable. Also you must use your safe word, if needed. Do I make myself clear?” demanded Kathryn.

“Yes Mistress,” B'Elanna replied.

“Good, you'll now help me to shower. You are to make sure that I’m spotlessly clean, understand?” asked Kathryn.

“Yes Mistress,” B'Elanna replied.

Kathryn ordered B’Elanna to crawl to the bathroom on her hands and knees. Once they were in the shower, B’Elanna stood back up and turned the shower on. She allowed the water to run a moment before gently pulling Kathryn into the shower with her. She grabbed the soap, lathered it up and slowly rubbed it over Kathryn’s body. 

Kathryn happily sighed, she loved it when B’Elanna washed her, she had such a gentle touch. She could feel a tingle slowly moving through her body as B’Elanna washed her. B’Elanna moved across to her breasts and gently squeezed and caressed them. She could feel Kathryn’s nipples becoming excited and aroused. She allowed the water to wash the soap off, carefully placed her mouth over the breast and slowly teased and tickled the nipple. Kathryn sighed again, B’Elanna knew how to spoil her with pleasure. She released herself, kissed the nipple and moved across to the other breast and did the same again.

Kathryn exhaled loudly, she wanted B’Elanna to pleasure her below. She could feel her slit growing tighter and wetter, craving B’Elanna’s magic touch.

“Kitten, it’s time to wash me below now!” demanded Kathryn.

B’Elanna released the breast and kissed the nipple. She grabbed the soap, lathered it, knelt down and placed her hand between Kathryn legs. Kathryn gasped as B’Elanna gently washed and caressed her clit and slit. She could feel herself growing tighter and wetter as she washed. B'Elanna finished washing her, rinsed off the soap and placed her index and middle finger into Kathryn’s dripping slit. Kathryn moaned, she felt amazing, B’Elanna started to thrust and wiggle her fingers harder, she wanted Kathryn to cum. She could hear Kathryn gasping and moaning as she worked her fingers inside of her. At the same time she placed the tip of her thumb onto Kathryn’s swollen clit and caressed it. B’Elanna pressed her thumb harder onto her clit and thrust her fingers harder, she wanted Kathryn to cum hard.

Kathryn groaned loudly as she came onto B’Elanna’s fingers, she grabbed the side of the shower to steady herself. B’Elanna had given her an amazing rush. She turned the shower off, looked down at her and gently said “Thank you Kitten that was amazing. Now, I'll allow you to clean me up.”

She placed her hand onto the side of B’Elanna’s face and gently caressed it. B’Elanna blushed, she was so happy that she had made Kathryn cum so well. Kathryn spread her legs apart allowing B’Elanna to placed her face into her crotch. B’Elanna placed her tongue onto her oozing slit and began to lap up Kathryn’s spendings. She then moved her tongue onto Kathryn’s clit and tickled and teased it. Kathryn softly moaned, it wasn’t as intense as when she was being fingered but still enough to give her some pleasure.

B’Elanna pulled herself back, looked up at Kathryn and quietly said “I hope you enjoyed that Mistress, you tasted amazing.”

Kathryn looked down and smiled at B’Elanna and replied “Perfect kitten. Now you're to dry me and yourself off,”

B’Elanna grabbed the towels. She placed one on the side of the bath, wrapped the other one around Kathryn and gently rubbed Kathryn all over. Once B’Elanna had finished drying Kathryn and herself, she placed herself on all fours, waiting for her next instructions.

“Ah good Kitten, now you'll crawl on your hands and knees into the bedroom and wait on the bed until I give you further instruction,” Kathryn demanded.

B’Elanna slowly crawled into the bedroom as Kathryn eagerly watched. She climbed on the bed and sat waiting as Kathryn vanished out the room. I’m loving this. Kathryn dominating me, damn I love being her kitten slut. I really can’t wait to see what she has now in store of me, B’Elanna thought.

Kathryn returned, she was holding a set of black and white ears and plug tail and a purple collar with a tag that had diamonds around the front of it. The tag had Kitten engraved on the front and Property of Mistress K on the back. B’Elanna’s face lit up, she was incredibly impressed with what Kathryn had replicated. She placed the bits on the bed and summoned B’Elanna forward.

“Now Kitten. Mistress has you bits ready for you. Are you grateful for what your Mistress has provided?” Kathryn interrogated.

“Yes Mistress. I love them, would Mistress please prepare me for them?” asked B’Elanna.

Kathryn nodded, she picked up the ears, placed them onto B’Elanna’s head and the collar around her neck.

“You are to come up to the top end of the bed, you need to have your ass ready Kitten as I didn’t skimp on the plug,” Kathryn ordered.

B’Elanna crawled up to the top end of the bed, she positioned herself in front of Kathryn placing her ass up and her head down on the bed. Kathryn opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. She squeezed some onto B’Elanna’s hole and some onto her fingers. She caressed around the hole and then gently placed the two fingers inside. 

B’Elanna gasped, it'd been a while since Kathryn fingered her there, but it felt amazing. Kathryn could feel how tight she was and gently rolled and wiggled her fingers which soon loosened her. She grabbed the tail, rubbed lube onto the plug and gently pushed it inside of her ass. B’Elanna gasped, Kathryn wasn’t joking when she said she hadn’t skimped on the plug. She'd never been stretched so much but she felt amazing.

“Is my Kitten comfortable with her new tail?” enquired Kathryn.

“Yes Mistress, it’s perfect and feels so amazing,” replied B’Elanna.

“Good, now Kitten it’s time for breakfast. Go and replicate us some food and coffee. I'll be waiting at the table for you.”

Without being asked, B'Elanna placed herself on her hands and knees and crawled her way into the living room. She made her way over to the table and pulled the chair out for Kathryn. Kathryn sat down and asked her to replicate toast and marmalade and coffee. B’Elanna crawled over to the replicator and asked for the toast, marmalade and coffee. She quickly carried over Kathryn’s and her breakfast and placed them on the table. She was about to sit down to join Kathryn, but was stopped abruptly by Kathryn.

“Kittens don’t eat at the table do they?” asked Kathryn.

“No Mistress, they eat on the floor,” she replied.

“Good Kitten, now take your breakfast on the floor where you belong,” Kathryn corrected.

B’Elanna picked up her toast and coffee and placed them on the floor. It was a little strange, but she soon got used to it. She quickly ate her toast and carefully drank the coffee. Once she'd finished, she waited for Kathryn to finish and give her the next instructions. Kathryn finished her last bit of toast, looked down at B’Elanna and said “I want you to clear the table, once you have done that you may join me.”

B’Elanna picked up her cup and plate off the floor and placed them on the table. Kathryn stood up, walked over to the sofa and sat down on it waiting for B’Elanna to finish tiding up. She quickly tided up, placed herself onto her hands and knees and quickly crawled over to Kathryn. She placed herself in front of her legs and rubbed her head against them, wanting Kathryn to give her fuss. Kathryn placed her hand on top of her head and gently stroked and tickled it.

“You are beautiful Kitten, I'll allow you to join me on the sofa,” Kathryn requested, as she continued to fuss B’Elanna.

B’Elanna pulled herself up onto the sofa facing Kathryn. She rolled onto her back and purred at Kathryn.

“Ah I see Kitten wants some belly rubs, let me spoil you,” Kathryn purred.  
She placed her hand onto B’Elanna’s stomach and gently started to scratch it. B’Elanna was super relaxed, she loved how Kathryn was teasing her. Kathryn then gently moved her hand up to her breasts and started to tease them. She could feel B’Elanna’s nipples becoming aroused and hard. She squeezed the nipples hard. B’Elanna gasped, she loved when Kathryn squeezed and pinched them. She could feel her slit becoming wetter and her clit throbbing.

“Oh Mistress, you're so wonderful. I love my nipples being squeezed,” B’Elanna murmured.

Kathryn released her nipples and slowly rubbed her hand down her stomach and between B’Elanna’s legs. She ran her finger through the dripping slit and onto the clit. Where she slowly circled and rubbed it.

B’Elanna could feel herself starting to tingle. Kathryn had got her where she wanted. Kathryn could hear her mumbling under her breath but couldn’t quite distinguish what she was saying. She placed the clit between her finger and thumb and sharply squeezed it. B’Elanna gasped, she couldn’t quite believe how pleasurable it was having her clit squeezed. She could feel it pulsating while Kathryn applied the pressure. Kathryn released it and then squeezed even harder. B’Elanna let out a low moan; she wanted Kathryn to make her cum. She rolled back over and began to rub her head over Kathryn while she purred.

“Is my Kitten desperate for more attention, well first I want you to eat me out, before I even consider giving you any attention,” murmured Kathryn.

B’Elanna slid off the sofa and placed herself on her knees in front of Kathryn. She shuffled herself forwards and spread her legs wide. B’Elanna could see how aroused Kathryn was. Her slit was oozing. She lent forwards, placed her arms over Kathryn’s legs and placed her tongue onto Kathryn’s slit.

B’Elanna slowly lapped up the precum, it tasted so good. She licked and sucked faster and harder. She could hear Kathryn’s low moans as she pleasured her. The aroma of Kathryn’s pussy, was incredible, B’Elanna couldn’t get enough of it. She moved her tongue slowly through the slit and pressed it hard onto the clit. Kathryn happily sighed, she knew that B’Elanna was hitting her in the right spot, her tongue could work magic. She could feel it pulsing as she pleasured it. Kathryn sat up and gently moved B’Elanna’s head back; she looked confused as she thought she was giving Kathryn some amazing pleasure.

“Mistress, aren't you satisfied with my pleasure?” B’Elanna asked.

“I'm smitten with your pleasure. I’ve decided that you need to be punished for earlier. I want you to place yourself over my knee so that you can have your spanking,” Kathryn demanded.

B’Elanna quickly stood up while Kathryn repositioned her legs. She stepped over to the side of Kathryn and gently lowered herself over Kathryn’s lap.

“Now Kitten, for your disobedience earlier you're going to take twenty lashings from my hand. Fight it and there will be more. Do you understand?” demanded Kathryn.

“Yes Mistress,” B'Elanna answered.

“Good and don’t forget your safe word,” Kathryn reminded.

Kathryn caressed her cheek and then squeezed it. B’Elanna relaxed herself; she was ready for her punishment. Kathryn took her first swing with her hand and landed it hard on the cheek. Slap! The sound echoed through the living room. The next nineteen followed with the same brute force as the first. B’Elanna could feel her ass growing warmer and tingling as Kathryn applied each blow. Kathryn delivered the last blow. She looked down at B’Elanna, rubbed her finger across her back and gently asked, “What does Kitten say?”

“Thank you Mistress,” B’Elanna murmured.

Kathryn slipped her hand between B’Elanna’s ass cheeks, lowered her fingers down to the slit, quickly stroked it and removed them. She could see her fingers glistening. She placed them into her mouth and slowly licked them clean.

“Mmmmm your spendings taste so good Kitten. Are you ready to cum?” Kathryn purred.

“Please Mistress I’m ready to cum, please let me cum for you,” B’Elanna begged.

“Not yet, I'll decide when you can cum Kitten, now I want you on the floor so you can entertain me,” Kathryn ordered.

B’Elanna slipped off Kathryn’s lap, placed her self on her hands and knees and waited to see what Kathryn wanted her to perform. I’m loving this. I just wish Kath would let me cum, she thought. Kathryn walked over to the replicator. She replicated a cat wiggle toy, a riding crop, a flogger, bondage restraining bits, a strap on and a gag. 

She placed everything but the cat toy on the sofa and sat herself in front of B’Elanna.

“Kitten it’s time for you to have some play, are you alright after your punishment?” Kathryn asked a little concerned.

B’Elanna looked at Kathryn, smiled and replied “I’m fine Mistress, thank you for my spanking. I’m looking forward to entertaining you.”

Kathryn lent forward stroked and then kissed her on the head. B’Elanna sighed, she was so happy. Kathryn started to wiggle the cat toy in front of B’Elanna. She instinctively batted it and tried to grab it. For the rest of the morning Kathryn had her jumping around and chasing the toy just like a real cat. B’Elanna was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was adapting very nicely into her kitten role. Honestly this is so much fun. I love being kitten. I’m so glad I suggested it. Right lets kill this thing, she thought.

Kathryn stopped wiggling the stick. B’Elanna stopped chasing it and looked up at her, wanting to know what was going on.

“It’s lunch time Kitten, can you replicate some lunch for us? Same rules as before,” Kathryn asked.

“Yes Mistress,” B'Elanna replied.

She walked over to the replicator, her tail swishing behind her. She replicated some sandwiches, fruit juice and some coffee for Kathryn. She carried Kathryn’s lunch over first and placed it on the table in front of her. Kathryn smiled and started to enjoy her sandwich while B’Elanna grabbed her lunch and ate it on the floor.

Kathryn finished first; she looked down at B’Elanna and said, “Once you've finished and tidied up Kitten, you'll have your proper domination session. Also I'll have to punish you for walking over to the replicator rather than crawling.”

Damn it! B’Elanna thought. 

“Yes Mistress, I've been a bad Kitten and I need severely punishing,” she replied.

B’Elanna finished her sandwich and sipped the last bit of her fruit juice. She picked the plate and glass from the floor placed them on the table with Kathryn’s and tided them away. She placed her self back on her hand and knees, quickly crawled into the bedroom and scrambled onto the bed waiting for Kathryn. 

Kathryn grabbed the sex things from the sofa and made her way into the bedroom. She placed the various items at the end of the bed, walked over to the drawer, where she had previously retrieved the bottle of lube from, pulled some soft purple rope, a ribbed purple vibrator and vibrating wand from it. She placed the vibrator and wand with the other bits at the end of the bed and slid across the bed to where B’Elanna was patiently waiting for her.

“Kitten turn around! Hands behind your back! I’m going to tie your wrists together and then I'll begin your punishment,” barked Kathryn.

B’Elanna did as she was told. She placed her hands behind her back, while Kathryn tightly bound them together. She pushed B’Elanna onto her front, her head touching the bed and hands behind her back. Kathryn took a moment to admire B’Elanna’s still rosy glowing cheeks and caressed them. Kathryn loved B’Elanna’s ass, she always thought it looked so good and cute. She picked up the riding crop, ready to dish out her punishment.

“Kitten you're going to be giving twenty lashings as your punishment. I'll then decided after if you need more discipline. Do you understand?” demanded Kathryn.

“Yes Mistress,” B’Elanna replied in her focused state.

“Good then we shall begin,” Kathryn mentioned.

Kathryn caressed the riding crop gently over each cheek. She swung the crop back and slapped it over B’Elanna’s cheek. Crack! The sound reverberated off the surrounding walls. The punishment was more brutal and intense than when Kathryn was spanking B’Elanna’s ass with just her hand. The more blows she dealt, the harder each one got. Kathryn gave the final blow and B’Elanna gasped loudly. It was a new sensation to her, but she was enjoying it. She loved the warm feeling on her ass and the tingling sensation she was feeling in her cheeks as well as her slit.

“Good Kitten, you took that extremely well. Are you alright?” Kathryn gently asked.

“I’m fine Mistress, thank you for my punishment,” B'Elanna thanked.

“Good, well seeing as you took that so easily you can now have a good flogging. Resume the position!” Kathryn barked.

B’Elanna quickly placed herself back into position. Kathryn swapped the riding crop for the flogger and proceeded with B’Elanna’s punishment. She dangled it over her ass and gently wiggled it to tickle the cheeks. Kathryn could see how red and slightly bruised they'd become. She admired her handiwork for a moment and then began to lash B’Elanna with the flogger. 

B’Elanna gasped, the sensation from the flogger on her ass was incredible. She'd found her favourite punishment tool. Kathryn lashed B’Elanna nineteen times before she changed the style. Instead of her whipping back and forth, she began to spin the flogger at high speed, hitting B’Elanna’s cheeks. Kathryn stopped spinning the flogger and placed it down on the bed.

“Well done Kitten, you did extremely well. I see that you rather like the flogging I gave you,” Kathryn enquired.

“Yes Mistress, it was amazing. My favourite punishment. Please Mistress, allow me to cum, please let me cum for you,” begged B’Elanna.

“I will decide when you can cum Kitten and it’s not yet. First I will untie you and then you can help me to put the straps on the bed,” Kathryn said sharply.

B’Elanna could feel her pussy throbbing, she wanted to cum so desperately and Kathryn was making it so difficult for her. Kathryn untied her wrists and she helped her attach the straps to the bed. Kathryn grabbed the wrist and ankle restraints, placed them on B’Elanna and grabbed the gag as well.

“I think you’re going to need this. It means I don’t have to keep listening to you whining about you wanting to cum. Now place yourself on your back and I will strap you down,” Kathryn demanded.

Kathryn placed the gag in B’Elanna’s mouth and tightened the strap behind her head. She placed herself onto her back in the middle of the bed and waited for Kathryn to make her move. Kathryn walked to each of the restraint clips attached each ankle and wrist to them and pulled each one tight. B’Elanna’s was in a star shape on the bed, she couldn’t move her arms and legs as Kathryn had pulled the straps so tight. 

Kathryn picked up the vibrator and wand. She slid herself towards B’Elanna’s gaping, dripping pussy, placed the vibrator inside and switched it on. B’Elanna tried to groan loudly but the gag muffled her cry. Kathryn placed the wand onto her clit and switched it on. B’Elanna tried to cry out in pleasure but was muffled. She tried to buck her hips and ride the vibrator but couldn’t, Kathryn had restrained her too well. She started to quickly thrust the vibrator in B’Elanna, she could see her trying to fight but to no success. B’Elanna knew she was close to releasing her cum, with both her holes filled and her clit being stimulated it was only a matter of time. Kathryn gave one final hard thrust with the vibrator and the wand turned up to the most intense setting. 

B’Elanna came but also squirted hard at the same time. Kathryn could see she was well spent, her cheeks were bright red and she was breathing deeply. Kathryn removed the gag and allowed her to regain her breath.

“I wasn’t expecting you to squirt like that Kitten, which was incredible. Now let me clean you up,” Kathryn gently purred.

Kathryn removed the vibrator and placed it at the end of the bed with the wand. She slipped forwards, placed her tongue over B’Elanna’s slit and licked it clean. Kathryn couldn’t quite get over how much B’Elanna came. In the whole time they had been dating, she had never make her cum that hard and much. It tasted so good, Kathryn licked deeper and swallowed every last bit.

“Thank you Mistress, you made me cum so hard. I’m really not worthy of you,” quietly said B’Elanna as she was trying to catch her breath back.

“Well you've earned it Kitten, you’ve done so well. Now I’m going to place the strap on you, so you can royally fuck me.”  
B’Elanna’s face lit up, she loved it when she got to fuck her. Kathryn released B’Elanna from her restraints and assisted her with the strap on. She placed herself on her hand and knees while B’Elanna prepared herself. She knelt behind Kathryn and gently placed the dildo inside of her. Kathryn gasped; she had been waiting all day for B’Elanna to fuck her hard.

“Kitten, don’t be gentle. I need you to make me cum hard. Fuck me hard!” ordered Kathryn.

B’Elanna thrust hard, she could hear Kathryn gasping and moaning louder. She knew that she couldn’t stop until Kathryn came. Kathryn could feel herself getting closer to climax as B’Elanna was hitting the right spot. She could no longer resist and holdback. As Kathryn came she howled with pleasure. B’Elanna had succeeded in making her cum hard. She withdrew the dildo and could see the cum trickling down between her legs. She made sure she licked the area clean, Kathryn’s cum tasted amazing.

“Thank you Kitten I really loved that. Now let me help you to get sorted,” Kathryn breathed.

She removed B’Elanna’s ears, collar and tail. B’Elanna lay down next to Kathryn. She lay down and rolled onto her side and smiled at B’Elanna, she knew the session had been a success and was looking forward to doing it again.

“I have to say B'El that's the best sex we’ve ever had, I really enjoyed it. Did you enjoy it to?” Kathryn asked curiously.

“I really enjoyed it. I love being Kitten and being your bitch. Honestly Kathryn, I really want to do that again,” B’Elanna replied with enthusiasm.

They looked at each other and kissed. They could both feel an electric current running through them, it felt amazing. B’Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn and held her tight.

“Thank you B'El, you're so wonderful. I know I’m a real bitch when it comes to being a Dom but I really do love you and always will,” murmured Kathryn.

B’Elanna gently smiled, she felt warm and fuzzy inside, all because Kathryn had given her the best pleasure she'd ever had. They both agreed that they'd be continuing with the BDSM and pet play as they both enjoyed it so much.


End file.
